Проект "Ма"
Вы ищете песню под названием Project 'Ma'? Проект "Ма" - научный правительственный проект, разработанный и спонсируемый Сенатом Левианты. Его цель состояла в том, чтобы породить Левиа и Бегемо в виде людей, чтобы предотвратить предсказанное уничтожение страны. Он успешно реинкарнировал богов-близнецов в виде Гензеля и Гретель. right|250px История Разработка После того, как Мария Мунлит предсказала уничтожение страны Грехом, Сенат обратил внимание на ее предсказание и спланировал контрмеру: перерождение богов-близнецов, Левиа и Бегемо, в виде людей, чтобы очистить ее. Сенат утвердил Проект и назначил Адама Мунлита управлять им, предпочтя, чтобы боги-близнецы были искусственно созданы Королевским Институтом. Проект постановил, что потребуется женщина, обладающая сильной магией, чтобы родить богов-близнецов, после того, как в нее будет введено "Божественное семя", чтобы вызвать беременность. Чтобы поощрить потенциальных кандидаток, было постановлено, что женщина, успешно родившая богов-близнецов, будет почитаться как "Мать Богов" и править королевством. Множество желающих стать Матерью потянулись в Институт, но все они проваливали отборочные испытания. Через некоторое время Ева Звезда блестяще прошла тесты, и была выбрана кандидаткой Проекта. Вскоре после имплантации Божественного семени она зачала детей, и при обследовании было обнаружено, что это близнецы. Их назвали Каин и Авель. При рождении близнецы оказались уже мертвы, и проект был признан проваленным. После побега Адама и Ева из страны, на его место был назначен Сет Твайрайт. Второй Проект под управлением Сета выбрал Мету Зальмхофер из "Апокалипсиса" на роль новой матери за ее редкую магическую силу. При содействии Сената Мета была арестована, и ее заставили принять участие в эксперименте, чтобы избежать казни. После того, как Мета забеременела и впоследствии без последствий родила близнецов, Гензеля и Гретель, в честь успеха Проекта в Эвиллиосе было установлено новое летоисчисление, в котором этот год стал годом EC 0. Однако Мета вскоре сбежала вместе с детьми, и проект снова признали проваленным. Последовательные неудачи Хотя Мета и была объявлена в розыск, был начат третий проект.Original Sin Story Act 1- Booklet - Section 4. Moonlit Bear Но позже он был остановлен из-за слабого тела подопытной и, впоследствии, еë смерти. Была выбрана ещë одна кандидатка в матери, и эксперимент начался, но подопытная была убита "Апокалипсисом" до того, как проект принес какие-либо результаты. После того, была выбрана пятая кандидатка, она забеременела, но родила только одного ребëнка, за что была наказана. Шестая кандидатка забеременела близнецами, но была похищена и убита своим мужем, Веем Люцифом. Ее труп позже нашли в деревне Нему, зародыши близнецов исчезли. Когда в EC 013 был создан седьмой Проект, было предложено четыре потенциальных кандидатки: Милки Эйтс, Лай Ли, Эллука Чирклатия и Ирина Клокворкер. После получения их результатов тестов всех четверых обследовали для определения окончательного результата. Однако в связи с внезапными смертями трех других кандидаток Ирина была выбрана новой Ма. Но вскоре произошла Левиантская Катастрофа, стершая с лица земли почти все в Левианте, не дав седьмому Проекту принести результаты. Последствия В результате бедствия всë Магическое Королевство превратилось в пустошь, и проект был провален. И Сет Твайрайт, и последняя кандидатка, Ирина Клокворкер, выжили, хотя Ирина и была серьëзно ранена.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Созданные в успешном эксперименте Гензель и Гретель позже убили своих приемных родителей и исчезли, и немногие исторические источники, кроме легенд и фольклора, свидетельствовали о их существовании.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part II. Abandoned on a Moonlit Night Члены Сотрудники *Адам Мунлит *Сет Твайрайт Подопытные *1-й Проект: Ева Звезда *2-й Проект: Мета Зальмхофер *3-й Проект: Неизвестная 3-я подопытная *4-й Проект: Неизвестная 4-я подопытная *5-й Проект: Неизвестная 5-я подопытная *6-й Проект: Неизвестная 6-я подопытная *7-й Проект: Ирина Клокворкер Интересные факты Концептуализация и происхождение *Название проекта, "Мем-Алеф", состоит из символов еврейского алфавита, составляющих МА; в еврейской мифологии Мем (символизирующая воду) и Алеф (символизирующая воздух) были двумя из трëх "матерей", которых Бог выбрал первыми стихиями, из которых произошла вся жизнь. *Его латинское написание ("Ма") сходно звучанием с корнем слова "мать" во многих романских языках. *На иврите "Мем-Алеф" наоборот - "Алеф-Мем", читающееся как "Эм", означает "мать". *Результаты тестов для кандидаток состоят из значений шести факторов, таких, как Магия и Зло; первые буквы этих категорий по порядку составляют слово mother (мать).Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Любопытно *По иронии, попытки Проекта предотвратить разрушение страны повлекли за собой Левиантскую катастрофу, а также появление Первородного греха, а позже - Семи Смертных Грехов. *Персонаж Ma так же пишется латиницей, как и название Проекта, хотя по-другому читается в английском эквиваленте. Галерея Concept Art= 631128590.jpg|Conceptual sketches depicting the laboratory by Ichika |-| Song Apparitions= RoyalInstitute.jpg|The Levianta Royal Institute as it appears in Escape of Salmhofer the Witch Lab.PNG|The laboratory where the project took place during the song Упоминания fr:Projet 'Ma' Категория:Группы Категория:Группа Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Левианта Категория:Original Sin Story